birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Stranded Super Secretiis
Stranded Super Secretiis refers to the time The Super Secretiis were stranded in Alefgard. Premise The Super Secretiis open their eyes and realize they're stranded on a desert island! They panic, thinking the people responsible for this were getting too frustrated trying to beat their secret levels. Red Secretii tries to calm them down, but it doesn't work. Lily Secretii then volunteers herself as leader. Red and Turbo Secretii head off to explore the island. While they were exploring, Turbo spots something that looks like a Slime. Turbo believes the island is Alefgard, but Red points out the Slime like object is actually a puddle of water. Turbo is shocked and doesn't say anything. Pachinko Secretii suddenly gets really hungry. She wanders off to find food. Eventually, she finds a coconut and decides to eat it. She practices her Pachinko Machine notions to break open the coconut. Lily and Slide Secretii realize they are alone. Lily changes into her Summer Power-Up outfit, causing Slide to become thirsty for her. Slide falls as if she if about to faint. She manages to secure herself with her hands. Lily picks up Slide and makes out with her. Lily allows her body to fall on top of Slide's body as their legs start scissoring movements. Meanwhile with Red and Turbo, they find a piece of cake. They question why it was there, but they still decide to eat it. Pachinko has eaten her fill of coconuts and is now feeling tired. She starts heading back, but soon gets lost! She realizes her anger may have been stronger than she expected. After the cake, Red and Turbo continue exploring the woods. There is a rustle in the bush next to them. It turns out to be a real Slime, confirming Turbo's belief. She defeats the Slime. After Lily and Slide were done making out, the latter realizes Pachinko hasn't returned. Slide leaves to look for Pachinko. Lily leaves to change back to her normal outfit. Red and Turbo find themselves at a waterfall. Turbo leaves to inform Lily and Slide. Red soon follows. Pachinko continues wandering through the woods, searching for a way home. She stumbles upon a small hut in the middle of the woods. Pachinko goes to sleep in a room, only to find out that she is bunking with Dragonlord of all characters. Her Pachinko Machine mood meter goes down. Slide is combing the woods, searching for Pachinko. She suddenly falls into a deep hole and is stuck inside and can't get out under her own power. She wishes for Turbo to come to her. Lily is now alone at base camp. She spends her leisure time practicing intruder drills, only to be interrupted by Red and Turbo. They inform her of the fresh water discovery and the possible Alefgard discovery. Lily wishes that Pachinko and Slide were here, only to realize they are missing. Pachinko leaves the hut, still searching for base camp. She finds out that she was up late because of her tensions with Dragonlord. She trips over a vine and hits the ground, coming face to face with a snake. Pachinko's mood snaps and she sends the snake to the Pachinko Machine. Now instead of heading towards camp, she is heading for the Dragonlord's island. Slide is still stuck in the hole. She is hearing the sounds of bugs, insects and little slithering creatures all around her. A spider the size of a hand suddenly lands on her head, and she panics. Red and Turbo are still worried, and convince Lily to help look for them, and they go searching through the woods. Turbo remembers the Alefgard problem. Pachinko is still searching for Dragonlord when she finds Slide in the hole. Pachinko sends the spider to the Pachinko Machine, but she unwittingly brings Slide with it. Slide gets launched and hits the machine head first, crushing the spider. Slide then gets sent back to the island where the wind blows the spider off. She still falls in the hole however. Pachinko gasps at the unexpected event. The others find Pachinko and Turbo. Turbo flies down the hole, picks up Slide, and flies back out. With the Super Secretiis reunited, they share a group hug. They call for celebration at base camp. The Super Secretiis head back to base camp, only to discover BT Productions. She reveals the entire truth behind the stranded situation, ultimately revealing it to be a joke. Pachinko is mad, and Slide panics. The Human Sunshine Meme Project segment ends on a cliffhanger. Category:Memes Category:HSP